


(cesc, it's) 4 in the morning

by amadridlover



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Facebook, M/M, iker is life, lol what is this, messaging, these boys are gonna kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadridlover/pseuds/amadridlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cesc texts Iker at 4am to talk about his recent Facebook photos...</p>
            </blockquote>





	(cesc, it's) 4 in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you have a 3000 word assignment you don't want to start...   
> The idea came to me when I was reading reamuntada's Can't Forget Your Style (Or Your Cynicism) for like, the 10th time. It's awesome, go read it. 
> 
> Title inspired from Gwen Stefani's song.

Cesc: LOL

>> just now

 

**Iker: What?**

Cesc: HAHA ur fnny Iker

 

**Iker: Um, thank you?**

Cesc: its like, u dont even try but u succeed

Cesc: HAHAHAHA i actlly cant stop laughin

**Iker: Cesc it’s 4am.**

 

Cesc: :’(

>> one minute ago

**Iker: Fine. You might as well tell me now that I’m awake.**

**Iker: What’s so funny?**

 

Cesc: ur

Cesc: shots

Cesc: wirh

Cesc: *with

Cesc: the

Cesc: car

Cesc: lol

**Iker: You mean the Hyundai Santa Fé?**

 

Cesc: oh Iker…

**Iker: Wait, what’s wrong with them?**

 

Cesc: good 1 haha

**Iker: No, seriously, what’s wrong with the photos?**

>> one minute ago

**Iker: Cesc! Answer me!**

>> three minutes ago

**Iker: CESC?!**

>> five minutes ago

 

Cesc: ooops, srry Iker! i got distracted lol

**Iker: TELL ME**

 

Cesc: tell u wat?

**Iker: WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE PHOTOS?!**

 

Cesc: oh

Cesc: well…

>> one minute ago

**Iker: Well what??????**

 

Cesc: where 2 begin…

>> just now

_Cesc is typing…_

_Cesc is typing…_

_Cesc is typing…_

_Cesc is typing…_

**Iker: Long list, is it?**

_Cesc is typing…_

_Cesc is typing…_

_Cesc is typing…_

_Cesc is typing…_

>> two minutes ago

 

Cesc: ok so like, uv got absltly no sense of style

Cesc: like look @ 1st pic hahaha

Cesc: u look like my arbeloa

**Iker: Um, what?**

>> one minute ago

**Iker: ????????**

 

Cesc: *abuelo

Cesc: srry autocrrct

**Iker: Oh my God, Cesc! Don’t scare me like that!**

 

Cesc: omg lolol u probs thought i meant alvaro hahaha

Cesc: omg u did didn’t u

Cesc: did u get jealoz Iker hahaha

**Iker: Please don’t get side-tracked…**

>> one minute ago

**Iker: ^ Alright, I admit, I might have. That guy’s a cone…**

 

Cesc: IKER! UR NOT SUPPOSD TO SAY THAT!

Cesc: Take it bak!

**Iker: No.**

 

Cesc: YES!

**Iker: NO.**

 

Cesc: i wont tell u the rest of the problms

Cesc: wit the photos

**Iker: Fine. I take it back.**

 

Cesc: say it like you mean it

**Iker: For God’s sake Cesc, it’s a text! How can you tell if I mean it or not?!**

 

Cesc: iker

**Iker: humph**

**Iker: I take back what I said, I didn’t mean it. It’s all in the past, I should not have brought it up.**

 

Cesc: bettr but i think u can try a bit more…

>> Iker is offline

 

Cesc: im jokin iker com bak pls

Cesc: prtty pls

Cesc: with a chrry on top

Cesc: ikkkkkkeerrrrrrr

>> Iker is online

 

Cesc: IKER! UR BAK! I MISSED U!

Cesc: even tho it was only lik 120 secnds

Cesc: which wud make it only 2 minuts

Cesc: wiat is that evn rite

**Iker: Jesus Christ.**

**Iker: Sometimes I have to remind myself why we’re friends.**

 

Cesc: bcoz i am talentd n prtty n good at ftbl

Cesc: lik I am probs bttr than u if u think about it

**Iker: Just get on with the reasons Cesc.**

 

Cesc: oh no

**Iker: What is it now?**

 

Cesc: ummmmm haha

**Iker: Yes?**

 

Cesc: i forgot

**Iker: You what?**

 

Cesc: i forgot wat was rong with them

**Iker: Are you fucking with me? Because if you are I am going to come over there right now and strangle you.**

 

Cesc: srry iker

Cesc: i rlly am

**Iker: Why the fuck would you text me at 4 am in the morning to tell me you didn't like my photos only to forget why you didn't like them?! Other than the fact that I look like your grandfather?!**

 

Cesc: hehe ooops

Cesc: r u mad

**Iker: Yes.**

**Iker: Obviously.**

 

Cesc: very mad

**Iker: It depends**.

 

Cesc: on wat

**Iker: How will you make it up to me?**

 

Cesc: ooooooh u no bby

>> one minute ago

**Iker: …**

 

Cesc: wen is next call up

**Iker: Two weeks away.**

 

Cesc: hehehehe

Cesc: i guess we will b very busy

Cesc: ;)

**Iker: I guess that would meet with my satisfaction.**

 

Cesc: yayay ikkkkerrrrrr

**Iker: Yes?**

 

Cesc: oh nthing haha just wanted 2 say ur name

**Iker: Okay.**

 

Cesc: omg its lik 4 am over there…y u still awake

Cesc: lol

**Iker: I**

**Iker: AM**

**Iker: GOING**

**Iker: TO**

**Iker: KILL**

**Iker: YOU**

_Cesc is typing…_

 

Cesc: gn Iker

>> one minute ago

**Iker: Gn?**

 

Cesc: it means good nite

**Iker: Oh…**

**Iker: Good night Cesc.**

_> > two minutes ago_

 

Cesc: sweet dreams

Cesc: xx

_> > just now_

**Iker: humph**

_> > three minutes ago_

 

Cesc: omg iker i just remembrd wat was rong with the photos!

 

_Somewhere off in the distant Portugal, Iker Casillas screams._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love <33


End file.
